


(Very) Lil' glowbug

by misterwrench



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterwrench/pseuds/misterwrench
Summary: jonas is small mitch is large





	(Very) Lil' glowbug

**Author's Note:**

> these aren't in any particular order or aren't rly connected they are just cute and all related cause height differences

"Uh, Mitch? Where did you put my camera?" Joey rotated on the spot to look around the mess that was Mitch's room.

"Top of the bookshelf," Mitch called from the kitchenette outside the room. Joey couldn't decide if he could call it a bookshelf or not, it was mostly covered in drug paraphernalia and dirty clothes. The closest thing he could find to a book was a couple comic books he had given Mitch from his own collection. "Didn't want Buddy to get at it."

"Did you not want me to get at it either?" Joey asked, looking up at the camera that was a few feet above his head.

Mitch poked his head into the room with a quizzical look before realising Jonas' problem, his look of confusion quickly turning into a grin of amusement. "Sorry, babe, forget yer so bitesize sometimes." Mitch stepped into the room to kiss the top of Joey's head before waving his hand to bring the camera down, not bothered to reach up and get it.

-

"Just climb up, Spots! Look, put yer foot there n' just jump!" Mitch watched his boyfriend struggle to climb the tree from a branch overhead. Ribbons of red started to form around him but Mitch didn't need that to tell that Joey was getting frustrated.

"I can't reach the branch!" Mitch tried not to laugh as Joey kicked the tree out of anger.

"D'ya want help?"

"Even attempt to lift me and I'll push you out of the tree!"

-

Joey cautiously kissed the side of Mitch's neck, this whole making out thing still quite new to him. He straddled Mitch's legs and splayed his hands on the other's chest. The short hairs in Mitch's chin scratched at his cheek and the room was dimly lit with pink ribbons. All of a sudden, Joey could feel a rumble beneath his fingertips. The shorter of the two straightened up to see what was wrong only to be faced with Mitch screwing up his face as he tried but failed to retain his laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Joey sounded a lot more insecure than demanding which prompted Mitch to wrap his arms around Joey's soft waist and shake his head.

"Yer almost th'same height as me now."

Mitch couldn't help but chuckle even harder at Joey's grumpy expression and held him tighter as an apology.

-

"Yer hair always smells so nice," Mitch mumbled, nuzzling his face into Joey's curls.

"Don't be so weird," Joey giggled at the sensation.

"S'not weird," Mitch ducked his head to nip at Joey's shoulder playfully.

Mitch had his arms wrapped around his boyfriends waist, head snuggled into the crook of the back of his neck.

"You put the lil' in lil' spoon."

Joey nudged his elbow backwards to pretend he was was annoyed but there was no doubting the loving smile on his face and the pink floating around the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Jonas actually loves to be lifted cause he usually feels like he's too heavy to be lifted and he LOVES being the little spoon because he LOVES being little ok i know this because i am that chubby boy who also loves being lifted and the little spoon


End file.
